The Christmas Cookie Debate
by misslexilouwho
Summary: A Fluffy Christmas Fic in which Penny and Sheldon argue about cookies for a party. Now finished, two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_'The Christmas Cookie Debate'_

I love to make cookies, and Christmas is when I bang them out the most. This is a fluff-filled Shenny fic about Christmas Cookies.

This is my first Big Bang Theory Fanfic, so bare with me if I murder the characters.

**I do not own _Big Bang Theory. _**If I did, Shenny would be real.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock. <em>"Penny?" _Knock, knock, knock. _"Penny." _Knock, knock, knock. _"Penny."

Penny opened the door right after the third "Penny" was uttered from Sheldon Cooper's lips. She had been standing there since the third of the first knocks. "Hello, Sheldon."

"Penny, I have to attend a Christmas party tonight," Sheldon announced.

"Yeah, and why did you have to tell me that?" Penny inquired.

"We need a guest. And a food."

Penny stared at him. "…And?"

Sheldon sighed. "Penny, I am asking for you to be my guest and to make food for the party. Although your cooking skills are poor, I'm sure you have better baking skills than I do."

Penny looked at the tall, gangly physicist. Was he asking her on a date? "Well, sweetie, I would love to be your guest. But why didn't you ask Amy?"

"Amy Farrah Fowler does not believe in attending Christmas parties."

"…Howard?"

"He's going with Bernadette."

"Raj?"

"Although he is Indian and probably does not celebrate Christmas, he will be attending with Leonard."

"So that makes asking Leonard as your guest null."

"Yes. And I figured that it would only be kind to ask you to accompany me, since you seem to have no other plans for the evening."

Penny glared at the man in front of her. However, that glare didn't last long. "Oh alright. What do you plan on making?"

"Cookies."

"Cookies?"

"Christmas cookies."

Penny was surprised. Sheldon Cooper wanted to bring cookies to a party? She shrugged, and invited the man inside. "What kind of cookies?"

"I already told you. Christmas cookies."

"There are many kinds of Christmas cookies. I, for one, love chocolate chip cookies."

"Those aren't Christmas cookies! You can have those whenever you feel like!"

"Well then what kind do _you _want to make?"

"Sugar cookies. The ones that you can cut into shapes like trees and decorate with sugars and such."

"Oh but chocolate chip cookies are so much better."

"I don't disagree, Penny, but sugar cookies are easier to cut into shapes."

"Sheldon, I'm not making sugar cookies. They taste so…bland!"

"Well they won't once you put frosting and sprinkles on them!"

"Sheldon! I'm _not _making sugar cookies."

"Penny! I believe you are! You have agreed to be my guest, and, since I have no real baking skills, you have to make the cookies."

"Well, Sheldon, if I'm making these cookies, I'm making the kind I want to make." She quickly looked through her cupboards to look for the ingredients. There was the salt, and the baking soda; vanilla was on the shelf below; white sugar was over on that counter, with the flour; eggs and butter were in the fridge…where were the chocolate chips? And the brown sugar? Damn it. At least she had measuring cups, and a mixer. She grabbed her coat and keys, and slid her boots on.

"Where are you going?"

"I need brown sugar and chocolate chips."

"No you don't! You're making sugar cookies!"

"Sheldon, this Christmas cookie debate of ours is coming to an end. _I'm making chocolate chip cookies. _And that's **final. **Do you understand?" Before he could respond, she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

xx

While Penny was out, Sheldon debated with himself. Chocolate chip cookies really weren't that bad. And how many other people would have decided to bring sugar cookies? Hell, how many people would have been able to bring a beautiful girl like Penny?

"Did I just call Penny beautiful?" He spoke aloud. "Hm. I suppose I did."

The doorknob moved, and suddenly the door had opened. Penny returned, with a bag full of stuff. "I got the brown sugar, and the chocolate chips. I bought two cookie sheets, just in case I don't have any. And spoon measures."

Sheldon nodded. "I suppose I will help you. I'll get out the equipment." He stood and got out a large bowl, the measuring cups, and the mixer.

Penny took all the ingredients out, and rinsed the spoon measures. She set the oven to 350F, and began to mix the ingredients in the bowl.

xx

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Penny stood up as the timer went off. She walked over and pulled the final batch out of the oven. She set it on the stovetop, next to the other cookies that were on the cooling racks. Sheldon began putting the cooled cookies onto a Christmas plate he had brought from his apartment.

Penny smiled at the tall man next to her. "You know, Sheldon, this was a lot of fun."

"It really was, Penny." And then, he hugged her.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Penny giggled.

"Penny, I've told you before, Christmas miracles don't exist."

"Let me dream, okay?"

* * *

><p>The end! I really hope I did a good job capturing Penny and Sheldon's characters. I was thinking of having them go to the party. If this gets enough reviews saying so, I might add on another chapter and make it a two- or three-shot as opposed to a one-shot. Soo review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I know, I know. It's been a really long time since I've last written anything. But I decided to do a second chapter for this! Isn't that awesome?

It's just a bit later; at the beginning it's before the two leave, and for the rest of it it's during the party. Remember it's a rather fluffy fic. I am aware it might be short; my apologies in advance.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Penny pulled her long blonde hair into an elegant bun. Her makeup was done, and she was wearing the most expensive dress she's ever owned. It was dark red, went to her knees, and had a deep V-neck. She slid on her red heels and walked out to the living room.<p>

Sheldon was sitting in his normal spot, holding two boxes of cookies. He turned and saw Penny. His eyes got large and his jaw dropped. "Penny! You look…very attractive." He knew she was semi-overdressed, what with the heels and all, but he suddenly felt rather underdressed himself – in his more formal attire. He swapped the graphic tee and long sleeve duo for a white button down shirt and black blazer. He was wearing jeans and dress shoes.

Penny smiled and blushed. "Thank you, Sheldon. Are you ready to go?"

"I've been ready for twenty minutes. We are taking your car, of course."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Of course."

xx

At the party, Penny saw Leonard and Raj, Bernadette and Howard, and that Kripke guy Sheldon didn't like. She walked to Leonard and Raj.

"Penny! What're you doing here?" Leonard said, shocked.

"I'm Sheldon's date. Why are you here with Raj?"

Leonard looked at Penny. "I knew Sheldon would make me make the food if I was his 'date,'" He said with air quotes. "Raj already has his food planned so I just accompanied him."

Penny rolled her eyes. It was so typical Leonard.

xx

Halfway through the night, Sheldon was the life of the party. Everyone loved the cookies he brought – not to mention the fact that he brought Penny.

Kripke was talking to Sheldon when Penny walked over.

"So, Cooper. What website did you get her off of? ?'" He laughed.

Penny glared at him. "Actually, I live across the hall from Sheldon, and we're great friends." She hugged him gently to prove her point. Sheldon tensed, but then shrugged, liking how it felt.

Kripke's eyes narrowed and he walked away, unhappy.

Penny smiled and moved away from Sheldon.

"Penny, can I talk to you outside?" Sheldon said, leading Penny to the balcony.

"What's up, Shelly?"

"You hugged me."

"Yeah…Sorry about that."

"No it's okay. It was kind of enjoyable," he said with a smile.

"Really? Oh Sheldon that's so good! There I was, thinking to myself, 'Oh, Sheldon's going to give me 3 strikes for this.' And you liked it!"

Sheldon nodded. "Well, that's all I wanted to say. Let's go back inside."

As the pair walked to the door, Penny stopped. "Sheldon…"

"Yes, Penny?"

She pointed up. "Mistletoe."

"Full of Nargles."

Penny looked at him, un-amused by his Harry Potter reference. She leaned up, on her tiptoes, and kissed him gently on the lips.

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her petite frame and kissed her back.

After pulling away, Penny giggled and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Sheldon."

END

* * *

><p>Soo there you have it! I hope you liked it even though it kinda sorta sucked. Review?<p> 


End file.
